buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Possession
possessed]]The primary way for demons to exist in the world is through demonic possession. In most cases, the specific variety of demon cannot be identified through a possession, so these creatures are usually referred to simply as "demons". While most demons take full control of their host when they enter the body, others can "stow away" within the host, quietly corrupting them until the time to ascend into control is ripe. Such a time is often brought about by some great sin, committed by the host, or sometimes by feelings of guilt. Such possessions can manifest like an illness that causes the host to behave animalistically -- and these possessions can be among the hardest to exorcise. Varieties There are, however, some differences that can appear during a possession. Swarm When the demon is driven out of the victim, it will give the appearance of a swirling swarm of minute, black insects that are expelled from the mouth of the host. These demons, in their host, are nearly undetectable save that the irises of the host's eyes will be black. When holy water is used on the host, it will cause tissue damage to the host. These demons are generally drawn to fear. Another variety, typical of Hunger Demons, appears as a flying swarm of cockroaches but behaves similarly despite this difference in appearance. Smoke When the demon is driven out of the victim, it takes on the appearance of a billowing column of smoke. The smoke may be black, yellow, red, or possibly other colors depending on the species of demon. When the demon reveals itself inside the host, the eyes will fill completely with the color of the smoke. This variety of demon especially is often the corrupted, demonic soul of a deceased human. Snake Some demons, while unable to form a full body for themselves, can take on a small serpentine form made of black sludge. In this form they can enter their host from any orifice. This variety of demon can share, with multiple demons within one host. They are recognizable only in that these serpentine shapes can often be seen moving just beneath the skin. These demons are drawn to magical energy, and therefore often target witches and other spellcasters. Others Other types of demons that may use demonic possession include Ethros Demons. The mysterous Grausen is also believed to be a form of possession. Burrower Demons physically carve their way into their host, eviscerating them in the process. Powers & Abilities Though the powers and abilities of demons while possessing a human host can vary, these are some of the more typical powers: *Levitation - the host may be able to lift off of the ground into the air. *Telekinesis - the demon may be able to move objects with their mind. *Superhuman Agility - the demon may be able to perform extraordinary acrobatic feats. *Clairvoyance - the demon may know things that it would be impossible for the host to know without supernatural aid. *Superhuman Strength - the demon will be several times stronger, physically, than the host. *Electromagnetic Interference - the presence of demons often interferes with electrical currents. *Immortality - while possessed, the host will not age. *Invulnerability - injuries that would prove fatal to humans will not kill a demon possessing a host, although some physical weaknesses of the host will remain. *Superhuman Stamina - while possessing a host, the host will not need to eat, drink, or sleep. *Supernatural Perception - demons can see other supernatural beings, including other demons within hosts. Weaknesses *Exorcism - the best way to end a demonic possession is through one of the various rituals for exorcisms that exist. However, if an exorcism is interrupted or botched, it can strengthen the hold the demon has on its host. *Catholic Symbols - St. Jude's prayer, in conjunction with any symbol bearing her, can be used to quell a demonic possession though not to completely exorcise the creature. *Devil's Trap - this symbol can prevent a demon from using any of its powers and from leaving the symbol -- even whilst in a host. *Salt - a demon possessing a host cannot cross a line of salt. *Holy Water - holy water will burn the vessel possessed by a demon. *Iron - iron will burn the vessel possessed by a demon. *Palo Santo - a stake made of Palo Santo can be used to pin the demon in one spot -- though this involves stabbing the host. *Flesh Sigil - by carving a symbol into the host's flesh, the demon can be trapped within and rendered powerless. *Holy Fire - holy fire is extremely painful to demons and highly damaging to their host's body. *Purified Blood - the blood of a person who has confessed their sins is able to hurt some demons if injected into the host. *Angels and Angel Blades - angels, especially of the Host of Heaven, are much more powerful than demons and can overpower and destroy them. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death is able to kill any living thing. *Leviathans - Leviathans are vastly powerful, more powerful than demons, and can easily destroy them. *Host Weakness - though the demon can survive wounds that would be fatal to its host, some injuries will greatly inhibit them. The demon can be rendered unconscious by rendering the host unconscious. Cutting off limbs will greatly limit the demon's effectiveness. *Demon-Killing Knives - a demon-killing knife can kill a demon possessing someone, although the stab wound required is typically fatal for the host as well. *The Colt - the Colt can kill all but the most powerful of creatures. *Bones - if the demon was once a human, burning the demon's bones as though they were a ghost is a good way to destroy them, although the host will burn as well. *Virgin Sacrifice Spell - this spell will destroy any demon within a mile of its casting. *Demon Bomb - this spell, described by the Word of God, can utterly destroy any demon. *Demon Cure - by injecting pure blood into the body of the host every hour for eight hours on consecrated ground, and uttering the correct words, a demon can be cured and rendered human. *The First Blade - the First Blade can kill nearly any being, including demons. List of Users *Generic Demons from Hell *Ancitif *Andras *Child of Words *Ethros Demons *Eyghon the Sleepwalker *Guardian Demons *Haxil Beasts *Illyria *Kali *Knights of Hell *Ovu Mobani *Phantasms *Possessor Demons *Sluks *Source of All Evil *The Woogeyman Appearances Penny Dreadful *"Séance" *"Closer Than Sisters" *"What Death Can Join Together" *"Possession" Supernatural *"Phantom Traveler" *"Devil's Trap" *"In My Time of Dying" *"Crossroad Blues" *"Croatoan" *"Born Under a Bad Sign" *"All Hell Breaks Loose" *"The Magnificent Seven" *"The Kids Are Alright" *"Sin City" *"Bedtime Stories" *"Malleus Maleficarum" *"Jus in Bello" *"Time is on my Side" *"No Rest for the Wicked" *"Lazarus Rising" *"In the Beginning" *"Metamorphosis" *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" *"I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Heaven and Hell" *"Death Takes a Holiday" *"On the Head of a Pin" *"The Monster at the End of This Book" *"The Rapture" *"When the Levee Breaks" *"Lucifer Rising" *"Sympathy for the Devil" *"I Believe the Children Are Our Future" *"Abandon All Hope..." *"Swap Meat" *"My Bloody Valentine" *"99 Problems" *"The Devil You Know" *"Two Minutes to Midnight" *"Swan Song" Sources Demonic Possession is derived from: *''Supernatural'' *''Angel'' *''The Secret Circle'' *''Grimm'' *''Penny Dreadful'' Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures Category:Powers: Possession Category:Species